Love In Another Deminsion, Love On Earth
by Winter Yuy
Summary: After getting her first nursing job, Pan gets an unusual patient. She feels a strange connection with her new patient, Trunks. What is it about him that she can't place? AU


Love In Another Deminsion -- Love On Earth  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Hey all! This is a Trunks and Pan story. I hope that you guys like it. This is set in 2 different worlds and is AU. So, PLEASE review! Thanks a bunches!  
  
word is these things {-......-} means thinking  
  
*~*  
  
Pan peered through the glass door at her fitfully sleeping patient. He was a man of 21, about 6'2'', with a muscular physique, and a very defined body. She was startled out of her private thoughts when he began to thrash wildly about, screaming.   
  
Pan rushed in, and injected him with some Valium, to help him sleep. His eyes flew wide open, and as he frantically grasped her arms, she noticed that his eyes were like magnificent pools of sapphires. As he drifted back into unconsciousness, he murmured her named softly under his breath.   
  
She was taken aback. How had he known her name? Pushing the thought aside, she smoothed his silky arctic blue hair from his forehead, and wiped his fevered brow. She felt a strong connection with this man named Trunks. Looking over his battered body, she saw the cuts and abrasions on his bloodied face. Even through the blood, she could see his beautiful features. Too bad his perfectly arched nose had been broken. He had a deep gash in his chest, and had suffered severe blood loss. He had also sustained several broken ribs.   
  
Pan bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. -Poor guy- she thought. She hoped he would make it. Glancing backward as she left, she could have sworn she saw a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
****************************************   
  
Trunks was sitting up in bed propped up on some pillows as he watched the goddess that was to be his nurse enter. -I have missed you, Pan- he thought.   
  
Trunks' nurse neared the right side of his bed, and placed a tray full of undoubtedly inedible cafeteria food on his table.   
  
She smiled sweetly and inquired, "Hope you're doing better?"  
  
Trunks grinned and said, "Yeah much. So. We meet again Pan!!" She raised an eyebrow quizzically. -God, how she looked cute when she was confused!- he thought……..   
  
For some reason, Pan had the strangest feeling of de ja vu looking into those enchanting blue eyes. She giggled. This was silly, ogling over some cute guy like a school girl. After all, she was a grown woman of twenty, and she was an intelligent and responsible person. She had graduated the top of her class, and this was her first job as an official nurse since. Trunks stared at her in amusement, as he watched her unexpected bubble of mirth. Pan snapped out of her reminiscence, and handed him his pain medication. Her hand brushed his, and a jolt of electricity shot straight up her arm.   
  
His eyes captured hers, holding them in a pool of emotion and desire. Pan didn't understand how she could be falling for a guy this soon, but she found herself helpless as he pulled her closer. She melted into his embrace, resistant, yet unable to leave. -This was wrong- she told herself -this is my patient!- His lips stopped, inches from hers, as her arm hit his shattered ribs. Trunks howled in pain, as Pan scrambled to her feet, apologizing profusely. Way to go Pan! she berated herself, -Another klutz attack spoiling the moment again!- Trunks looked up, eyes narrowed from pain. Yet, when he saw her face, he couldn't help chuckling. This quickly reminded him of the state of his ribs, and he grimaced, his face still holding a grin. She glanced back up at the man who had made her an emotional hurricane. She apologized once more and quickly exited….  
  
****************************************   
  
Passing Trunks' room in the middle of her rounds, she looked in and caught sight of him playing cards with an elderly man, and a boy of about seven. It was so adorable, she just had to go in. "Ah!" exclaimed Trunks, "Couldn't stay away, I see?"   
  
Pan blushed, while thinking -Couldn't get enough of you,and your Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love.- Pan said in a bashful voice, "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Trunks stared at her across the room, held in a trance. The old man looked up and said, "Well Trunks you beat me again, you old devil!! Looks like the perfect time to make our exit, huh, Timmy?" Trunks had the most adorable look of confusion on his face, knowing full well that he had done nothing of the sort. The old man pinched him under the table and gave him a knowing wink.   
  
"OOOWWW!" Trunks screamed in agony. He caught the hint -Though he thought, the old man need not have pinched so hard!- This scene was not lost on Pan, who saw the little scene and turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Still, as the man and the boy named Timmy exited, she breathed a sigh of relief. The talk she had to have with Trunks was not one she wanted to practice in front of an audience.   
  
The door closed somewhere in the background with a thud of finality. Pan and Trunks, however, scarcely heard it. They were lost in their own world of fantasy. She broke the icy blue gaze, and turning to Trunks, who had now moved to the bed, she said, "There are so many things I want to ask you, I just feel as if I have known you all my life, and I don't know, I somehow feel as if you might be able to answer some of them."   
  
He was staring at her with a mixture of amusement and emotion in his expression. Pan once more turned away, unable to meet his eyes. She knew it had sounded crazy, but she had to have some answers or she would go crazy! She had a terrible case of insomnia in the weeks following her care of this mysterious man. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Unable to take this any longer she burst out, "You think I am crazy don't you?!"   
  
Trunks raised a hand to her face, softly brushing her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes. "No, my love, I do not think you are crazy at all. I think it is time for you to know your past." And with that he pulled her trembling body closer to his, and pressed his warm, petal soft lips possessively against hers. In a heavenly burst of light, they were transported to another place in the past, where Pan realized which some shock, that she had known this planet. This locked in his embrace, she turned and surveyed her surroundings. It was the planet Artun, a peaceful and beautiful place, covered with exotic wildlife and flora. The air was heavily perfumed with honeysuckle and wildflowers.   
  
Trunks, who was studying her face, gently caressed her shaking hand in his, and led her to a small log cabin nearby. They strolled down, hand in hand to the door of the house. Trunks raised a silver key on a chain from under his shirt. He placed in inside her hand and said tearfully, "There are things here that you have to see. I can no longer continue on this journey with you. It is one you must make alone. When you are finished, you will finally know of our past, and I will be waiting for you on Earth."   
  
Pan had no idea of what his words meant, but somehow she knew that she would soon find out. She nodded, and placing a sweet kiss on his lips, she put the key inside the door that contained her past, and most likely, her future as well. When she looked back, Trunks was gone. She turned the key, pushed the large oak door open, and stepped into a large room, which for the small look of the cabin on the outside surprised her. She was standing in a huge living room of some sort, and a great fire was burning in a beautiful antique fireplace. There were comfy looking chairs arranged throughout, and a giant grandfather clock chimed in the distance.  
  
She saw a small boy sitting curled up in one of the old couches, near the corner. She gasped as she saw a woman enter the room, walk over to the boy, cover him, and place a motherly kiss atop his forehead. That woman was her! -But thats impossible- she told herself…  
  
That is, until she saw a replica of Trunks enter through the door, and wrap his arms around the woman, who squealed. He grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulders, carrying her off upstairs.   
  
The other Pan jumped out of Trunks grasp, and said in a mock scolding voice, "Now Trunks! You know I have to get supper on the table, and you have the matter of that zoom craft to attend to!"   
  
He chuckled, kissed her on her perky little nose, and growled, "Very well, my beauty, you get off easy this time. But I will soon be back."   
  
He strolled out the front door, and Pan watched herself start to prepare dinner, humming quietly to herself. She decided to follow Trunks. Rushing out the door, she saw him jump into a large floating car, suspended three feet off the ground. This day was getting weirder and weirder. As he cranked the engine, she scrambled into the trunk. With a sputter and a thud, they were off. She hated heights!! It seemed an eternity before they finally came to a stop. She heard him get out of the car, and his footsteps echoing on the cement. She kicked the trunk open, and jumped out onto unsteady legs. She scretched, not realizing that Trunks was already out of sight.   
  
"Dammit!" she reprimanded herself, before hurrying off in the direction he had gone. She found herself in front of a large iron gate, the entrance to a junkyard. She pushed and pulled, but she was unable to get into it. She heard voices nearing, so she ducked behind some barrels.   
  
A deep voice snarled, "I thought I told you to have it by midnight...YESTERDAY!"   
  
Then she heard a voice, that was undoubted Trunks reply back smoothly, "There were circumstances that came up that were beyond my control. I have the goods."   
  
Then a third weaselly sounding voice piped up, "What should I do with em' boss, eh, eh?? Can I snuff, him, can I, can I?"   
  
The snarling voice silenced him, then with a loud sigh he said, "I guess this'll jus' have ta do, huh? Alright, Trunks, but next time, our employers won't be so forgivin'! C'mon Jake." There was a scuffling sound, and then the iron gates were pushed open on rusty squeaky hinges.   
  
Pan saw the profiles of the two men reflected in the eerie glow of a street lamp. The snarling one said to the weaslelly one, "Did you already do it?"   
  
Weasel squealed back, "Yeah boss, yeah, yeah, I did it already."   
  
Then snarls chuckled and said, "Too bad for him, eh? Lets go we got business to attend to!"   
  
Finally Trunks emerged from the gates, looking weary and exhausted. Pan was waiting for him, inside the trunk already. Another torturous ride later, and they were again home. She followed behind Trunks to the door, where he opened the door, and then she heard a mournful cry that chilled her to the bone. When she walked into the house, she saw Trunks cradled over something, sobbing on the floor. Coming closer, she saw that the thing he was holding so tightly....the thing he was sobbing over...was her. It was her, a ghastly shade of blue, limp, and clutching the small boy tight in her arms, who was also dead. The tears fell in streams onto the cold bodies, pain etched into every beautiful feature. Then, placing them lovingly on top of the couch, he circled into a ball and commenced to cry like a baby.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he howled, "WHY?? WHY HER?? WHY THEM?? MY WIFE, MY WIFE AND MY BABY, MY BABY BOY!!!" His tearstained cheeks reflected the dim glow of the dying embers in the fire.   
  
Then, with a flash of light, and deep hues, Pan found herself transported back to a white room. She didn't bother looking where, all she knew was that her beautiful baby boy was dead! And somewhere, her husband has crying endlessly, with no one to comfort him. As she sobbed into her hands, she felt a strong pair of arms envelope her. She looked up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, the eyes of her lost husband, the eyes of Trunks. She threw her arms about his neck, sobbing into his strong chest.   
  
Through the folds of cloths she whispered, "Why? Why Trunks?"   
  
He looked at her, his heart breaking, unable to answer. Then as she stared into his eyes, the tears still spilling, he told her, "It's all my fault, Pan, all my fault. I had some dealings with some bad bad people, and they took you and our baby from me, from us."   
  
"....bu-but...HOW??"   
  
"Pan, when you and our child died, I died with you. I couldn't live any longer. And so, I visited a great wizard. He reincarnated us to our present lives, giving me another chance..." Trunks gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes, unable to contain his impulse any longer. He bent down, and his lips brushed hers, tasting honey sweet. He deepened the kiss, tongue meeting hers. Pan matched his passion, and hungrily, she pressed her body even closer to his. Moaning a sigh of delight, and taking her into his arms, he layed her on the small hospital bed. As he lowered himself on top of her soft body, she wrapped her legs around his waist possessively. Buttons were ripped off, clothes went flying, landing everywhere. They discovered, and found again every convour of each other's bodies. His hands wrapped into her silky, black hair, kissing every inch of her neck. Then he looked deep into her eyes, as their bodies became one and he entered her. Plunging to unimaginable heights of passion, they were in heaven.   
  
After, holding each other tightly, Trunks tracing her face softly with a finger, he told her quietly, "We will have our baby again, Pan."   
  
She snuggled closer, and peering up into the face she knew so well, and had only just found she said, "I know we will."   
  
*~*  
  
Please, tell me what you think! I wrote this a long time ago, although, I forgot about it. Figured I would give you people something good to read!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT! So, don't sue! 


End file.
